


假如让你说下去

by bester



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: “子上大人，”王元姬看着眯眼小憩的司马昭，“再放任钟会大人，恐以后会生出事端。”“元姬，就让我休息一会——”听到司马昭漫不经心的回答，门外的钟会停止了敲门的动作。
Relationships: Zhōng Huì/Wáng Yuánjī, 钟会/王元姬
Kudos: 2





	假如让你说下去

**Author's Note:**

> 无双设定，有掺杂微乎其微的正史。大写的单箭头，也许会是双箭头，谁知道呢。

司马昭继续与几位下属商讨计谋，其余人都离开了会议室。钟会和王元姬一前一后穿过花园，踏上庭院的石板路。洛阳的宫墙高大，绵延迂回。今夜无云，圆月却被墙沿阻隔在外。  
王元姬看面前人的背影，忽觉得熟悉，问，“钟会大人，在铁笼山之前，我们曾否见过面？”当然有。在寿春之前，在铁笼山和东关战役前，甚至更久远————“哦？我倒是没有这样的印象，”钟会脚步一顿，没有回头，背着手继续前行，“像我这样有高强记忆力的人，若脑海里没有记忆，那必然是没有。”  
他注意到后方的脚步声戛然而止，侧过身子看身后人。庭院有风吹过，四处沙沙作响。树影婆娑，倒映两人影子相隔的地面上。几缕月光攀越红墙，偷偷藏在秋海棠花丛中。王元姬抚平被吹乱的发丝，欣赏路边的夜景。  
钟会下意识地伸手卷自己的头发，注意力却停留在她的身上。他心底有东西破开，并慢慢萌发，同神经脉络蔓延至全身，融进他的血液里。

在这艰难但人才辈出的时代，谁不曾听说过颍川钟氏。作为钟氏子孙，自幼已展示出惊人的天赋，钟会不负众望，成为一位才华横溢的优秀人才，即使他并不是全方面的优秀。  
钟会不喜欢士族之间的聚会，尤其是与那些同龄的孩子————他五岁时被蒋济称“非常人也”，再年长些已博学多识，他不愿和一群愚蠢的人待在一起。  
钟会拿着几本策论，误打误撞，走到女孩子们聚集的庭院。姑娘们三三两两聚在一起赏花、聊天，只有一位坐在石凳上安静地看着手中的竹简。也许是感受到钟会投来的视线，她放下竹简，朝他一笑。  
晚宴后，他听到父亲与大夫们交谈。“王肃大人，令媛实在聪慧。”“不错，”其他人附和，“若是男儿身就好了。”“元姬不敢。”被众人簇拥着的女孩含羞地回答，低下头。元姬，王元姬，钟会默念。

钟会回到房间，桌上的竹简全被扫落，满地狼藉。“妇人之见！”连夜送来的书文上的重要情报无论如何也不能进入他的脑。他不明白内心的无名火从何处来，除去愤怒，竟全是惶恐不安。“说我坏话的人都罪该万死！”就算是她，也…..绝对不可饶恕。平静之后，钟会开始收拾地上的狼藉时，手指突然被划破一条细口。方才扫落的书籍撞倒了桌上摆放的秋海棠，花盆碎了一地。妍丽的花儿被碎瓷片压在泥土里，显得楚楚可怜。他掐下一片花瓣，血珠与淡红色的汁液混杂着飞溅出，晕染纸上的墨迹。

“你说了我的坏话是不是！我可绝对不饶你！”钟会拦住王元姬，难掩心中的怒火，“我是有才能的，是被是被上天选中的人！”“钟会大人，别用那种眼神看我，很令人不快！”王元姬厌烦地看着他，两人僵持许久，气氛降到极点，一触即发。钟会讨厌她投向自己那厌恶的眼神，冰冷和抗拒代替了曾经对他弯起的笑眼。“我….”“啊，元姬你们两人感情真好啊。”司马昭路过，一句话打破了他们的对峙，又被人打倒在地。王元姬收回手，问司马昭，“子上大人工作完了吗？”“啊，这个….!”  
切….钟会用手指卷起自己的头发，只觉得面前两人在一起的画面很碍眼。

姜维找上他的那天，他终于明白出王元姬防备的眼神里深藏的含义。

“原来是元姬大人，”一声冷哼从牢门后传来，“看见我这副模样，你现应是十分高兴的。”有人走出牢笼的阴影，倚在木门边与她对视。即使被关押在充满腐臭味，肮脏的地牢里，钟士季如他往常那样，脸上挂着不可一世的神情。如今自傲的飞鸟被折断羽翼，坠入凡间，同俘虏们一齐待判决。在他的世界里，他是天选之子，他不曾，也不会向谁低头。  
王元姬走近牢门，道，“我想，我们确实见过面，在….”“那已经不重要了，”钟会打断她，“是因为司马昭吗？他想到这些事情就会头疼，所以你就来帮忙问供。“  
啊，是的。只要司马昭摆出一副不耐烦，懒散的模样，挠挠头，装作无所谓，你就会严肃地说教他，再帮他解决问题。你总是如此，一直如此。包括笑容，只对身边的人展示，除了我以外。  
王元姬沉默着，抬眸看他，“不要用那种眼神看我！”钟会突然吼道，“收起你虚假的悲伤，我不需要你的同情！”铁门被他撞得发出刺耳的嘎吱声，王元姬身后的狱卒警觉地向前，被她拦住。钟会意识到自己的失态，咬咬牙，攥紧双拳，“天下尽收入司马家囊中，其他势力的残余力量必会反抗。只是我钟士季的远大理想，平常人不会理解。但如果是你…”他别开视线，将那一句话咽回喉咙，“….算了，你也不明白。”  
“钟会大人，“她等他说完，才开口。“我说过，你迟早会被自己的自大碾碎。”她声音很低，平静里带着悲悯，“英才也有愚蠢的时候。”

一旁送行的士兵武将们投来复杂的眼神，钟会都不给予理会。他仰着那颗骄傲的头颅，拖着沉重的枷锁，走向他生命的尽头。宫门关闭时，他忽然回头，高台上，王元姬也看着他。她的面容由明至暗，渐渐变成一条缝隙。就像他们的距离，最终变为一条深不见底的沟壑。从宫门走到台阶，只需十来步，台阶十三层。但他走近她还需多少步？他想，原来还有自己无法无法计算的东西。也许她说的没错，钟士季也有愚蠢的时候。

王元姬路过废弃已久的书房时，停下脚步，透过门缝与尘埃，瞥见桌上一盆枯萎的秋海棠。这书房的主人，是钟会大人。她又远远听见司马昭的呼喊，长叹一口气，走向前方。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：秋海棠，又称“相思草”“断肠花”，花语为苦恋。


End file.
